


Laws of Attraction

by MISS_SUNSH1NE



Series: Laws of Attraction [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Parody, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISS_SUNSH1NE/pseuds/MISS_SUNSH1NE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being the most attractive man in the One Piece universe, it really isn't. Trafalgar Law has to face many inconvenient encounters... To put it simply, our dear surgeon is encircled by troublesome fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.  
> * Wrote this for fun. Enjoy!

The heart pirates and the strawhat pirates had made an alliance with the belief that with their combined strength they could bring down the yonko Kaido. They had captured Caesar, destroyed the SAD room, contacted Doflamingo and demanded his resignation of being a Shichibukai if further negotiations were to be continued. All they had to do now was to wait for the next morning's newspaper. In the meantime, Sunny was already on its way to Dressrosa. It was evening and everyone had just finished a delicious dinner made by the ship's cook. The sun had set a time ago and the sky was filled with shining stars.

It had been a long day, but nothing could bring down the energy and enthusiasm of the strawhat pirates. The skeleton started to play one of his hits. Everyone joined in, sang, danced and did all kinds of other stuff. Trafalgar Law stayed and kept them company for a while, just for good manners sake. Soon, it was too much ruckus for him and he excused himself to get some fresh air out on the deck. As lovely as the crew was, there was a limit of how much strawhat-weirdness you could take.

When the Surgeon of Death had left the room, the captain jumped up on the dining table to get everyone's attention.

"So what do you guys think?" Luffy grinned with a big smile. "Tra-guy is nice! It will be an awesome pirate alliance!"

This was the first time the whole crew was really gathered and could talk about the alliance, without Law being there with them.

"He is a cool guy. Nice to have someone normal on the ship. He even helped me with the dishes unlike you bastards," Sanji said and glared at all the male crewmates.

Nami had a dreamy look on her face.

"God, Law is so HOT. Don't you think?" Nami breathed and faced the other woman from their crew.

Sanji dropped a plate on the floor and it smashed into pieces. Robin chuckled.

"I don't mind having him around," Robin calmly answered and rested her jaw on her hands. "He is a bit of an eye candy."

Sanji's mouth hanged open. He tried to get some words out, but just couldn't. His girls, his girls... Stolen to that, that Tra-guy! It didn't take long before the heartbroken love-cook was lying on the floor and mumbling some strange noises. Nobody except Kin'emon bothered to check how he was doing since this was normal for everyone else when another man got Nami-swan's or Robin-chan's attention.

"Even if he is a bit creepy, he is an amazing doctor! It will be nice to have some help on the medical front for once. Maybe he can teach me something!" Choppar jumped from excitement and clapped his hooves together.

Zoro nodded. "I think he is okay. He is a really good swordsman, I would like to do some sparring with him or just sit down and-"

Roronoa stopped when he saw that everyone in the crew was staring at him and lifted up their eyebrows.

"What?"

"You usually don't get along with people so quickly," Nami said accusingly with a smile. "You don't have a thing for him, do you?"

A huge blush covered Zoro's face.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, you stupid woman!"

"Don't you call Nami-swan stupid, you moss-head!" Sanji was back up and glaring at Zoro.

"What did you call me?" Zoro yelled.

The fight between the two was on. Luffy broke out in hysterical laughter at this point, was lying on his back, holding his hands on his stomach and crying from laughter.

XXXXX

When Trafalgar was out on the deck he could not help but to remember the conversation earlier that day. It was when they had been on Punk Hazard, partying and he had just told Smoker they were heading for Green Bit. Then the Vice Admiral had surprised the shit out of Law.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"You know what?" Smoker said as he cleared his throat. "I was really disappointed to see you making an alliance with the strawhats. I hate pirates, but when you became a Shichibukai... I don't know, I couldn't help myself thinking that maybe one day we two could-"  
"Stop. Just don't," Law had quickly interrupted and left the marine before he had seen Law's blushing face.

~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

Trafalgar went to one side of the ship, leaned on the railing and stared at the stars. He was thinking about his crew and hoped that they were doing alright. Suddenly, he heard a noise come from behind, subconsciously he immediately drew his sword and faced the enemy.

"Oh it's only you Mugiwara-ya," Law greeted and put his sword back in place.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy smiled, jumped up and sat on the railing. "Shishishi! You know, my crew really likes you!"

Well, that came out of nowhere. Law didn't expect a comment like that and didn't quite know where to go with that. After a while, he cleared his throat and answered the boy.

"Well, that is good. If we get along there is a higher chance of us succeeding with the plan and-"

Law stopped when Luffy's arms were suddenly encircling Law in a huge hug and the rubber boy's face was buried in Law's chest.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy let out a calm sigh and rubbed his face deeper in Law's sweater, as if trying to inhale his scent completely.

"I like you too," the rubber boy said cheerfully. "You saved my life at Marineford when I was almost dead."

"A simple 'thank you' would do just fine," Trafalgar answered awkwardly and twisted in his spot, trying to get out of Luffy's grip. It was making him really uncomfortable at this point.

"Thank you," Luffy said and he hugged Law even tighter than before so it was difficult for the other to breathe.

"Okay, that's enough!" Law said and finally managed to get out of the rubber boy's embrace.

Luffy looked confused and Law was honestly shocked with his own sudden outburst, but who could blame him?

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked sadly and pouted in disappointment.

Law knew the boy was simple-minded, it was not a hard nut to crack. So really, he shouldn't be surprised that the boy knew nothing about personal space. He was surprised though, with the boy's sad face expression when Law had pushed him away.

"Nothing, I..." Law started and scratched the back of his head. "I will go to sleep now Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy's face changed to his normal grin again. "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Law nodded and quickly made his way back to everyone else.

XXXXX

Trafalgar saw Cyborg Franky leading the samurai from the Wano Country to some room. When he saw Law approaching, he immediately stopped.

"Aw! I super-forgot," he said to Law a bit horrified. "We gave the extra bed to the samurai and the kid is sleeping with Nami and Robin. Ahh..."

Franky seemed very upset about this, but soon a smile covered his face.

"Nothing to worry about," he finally said and put a reassuring hand on Trafalgar's shoulder. "We can share my bed."

Hm? Did Law hear that right? Not to mention that his suggestion was absolutely ridiculous since he was the biggest one of the entire crew and the two of them would never fit in one bed, but... Did he honestly think that Law would want to share a bed? With some kind of pervert who only wore speedos at that? Law sighed and gently brushed off Franky's hand from his shoulder.

"I'll keep watch," he answered as calmly as he could. "Someone has to anyway and we don't know what could happen at night."

"Right you are! D-Doflamingo could come at us at any moment!" The boy with the long nose had appeared out of nowhere. "I'll keep watch with you. S-So don't worry, you'll be safe around me!"

Why on earth was Usopp clinging to his arm for dear life? God, he just wished this night would be over fast.

"Me too!" The reindeer demanded and clinged to Law's other arm.

Trafalgar tried to calm his nerves. Tomorrow would surely be a better day.

XXXXX

Somehow Trafalgar Law had managed to survive with the Strawhat crew, but there was still more to go. It was nighttime and most part of the crew were already asleep. Law was in a comfortable sitting position, leaning against the main mast. Choppar and Usopp were patrolling on the deck, going around in circles. After a while, this made them tired. Despite their worries that someone might attack the ship, they decided to sit down and rest for a bit. They didn't want to be rude and therefore sat down beside Law to keep him company even if he himself was not very sociable.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. If it would be up to Law it could have stayed that way, but the other two felt obligated to start a conversation.

"So, umm..." Usopp started, his voice a little hoarse. "Cool tattoos."

Trafalgar looked down at the back of his hands, not bothering to answer.

"I like tattoos," Usopp desperately tried to keep the conversation going. "I paint and stuff. Painted our flag actually."

Trafalgar nodded and gave him a 'mm' as an answer. Usopp glared at Choppar, giving him a hint to say something.

"Yeah!" Choppar exclaimed. "I also think your tattoos are really cool. Do you have more?"

Since it was a question, Law had to look up at the others and engage in this forced conversation.

"Yes," he said. "On my arms, back and chest."

This seemed to actually spark an interest in the other two. Crap, Law thought. Usopp and Choppar smiled widely at each other.

"You do?" Usopp smiled. "What is it? Let us see."

Law just stared at them. How do you get out of this sort of suggestion? They desperately waited for an answer.

"I don't know..." Trafalgar said.

"Please!" Choppar almost sang. "Please, let us see!"

Why the hell were their eyes sparkling so much? Uh... That puppy look on the reindeer's face reminded him too much of Bepo when the bear really wanted something. Law let out a frustrated sigh. He began to take of his sweater with rough motions, a bit angry to be defeated this quickly.

So then he was sitting there, shirtless while the two examined his tattoos. It was just a tinny bit uncomfortable, but whatever.

"Mhm!" Choppar smiled. "They are cool. All of them!"

"They are very nice," Nico Robin said almost in a whisper.

Where the hell had she come from? Wasn't she asleep? Law glared at her, she pretended not to notice and put her finger on his chest and began to follow the lines of the heart-shaped tattoo. For some unknown reason, Law held his breath during these motions.

"Very artistic," she smiled and then winked. "Good night. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

Then she left, just like that. Trafalgar let out the breath he had been holding and put his sweater quickly back on. That wasn't coming off him in front of anyone again. Usopp and Choppar went back to their patrolling and the night continued without anymore interruptions. Thank God for that.

XXXXX

What was even more curious though, happened in the morning. Law almost jumped from surprise when his den den mushi called extremely early in the morning. His senses were sharpened and he tried to think of who could be the one calling him. It couldn't be Doflamingo, that didn't make any sense since they had a deal. Marines? Law had really no idea and this sent him off track. His only solution was to pick up and find out before it would wake up the whole crew. He picked it up, but waited for the other one to speak first.

"Trafalgar Law?" A voice said. "This is Killer speaking."

That... Really didn't make any sense. Why would-?

"What do you want from me?" Law asked in a serious tone.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour," Killer started and sounded a bit anxious even though his voice was calm. "I know this comes out of nowhere, but I really feel this call is necessary. You see... My captain, Captain Kid has talked about you and only you for such a long time and he wonders if... Well I wonder... I feel that it's finally time to-"

"WHAT the FUCK are you doing?" It sounded like a pissed off Eustass Kid somewhere in the background.

"I have Trafalgar Law on the line and-" Killer started to tell his captain.

"You IDIOT!" Kid yelled.

"You really need to step up. Stop lying to yourself. This isn't getting anywhere and-"

"HANG UP, you freaking idiot!"

"But listen-"

"HANG UP! I will kill you! I will fucking KILL you!"

Then there were some loud noises, probably broken things, a cry out of pain from Killer and then the connection with the den den mushi was cut. Kid probably hung up on him. That... was an oddly strange and awkward call. Way too early at this time in the morning. Law put his fingers to his temples. All this crap was starting to give him a headache. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with more shit like this.

XXXXX

Some hour later Trafalgar's limbs felt a bit stiff from sitting on the ground the whole night so he stood up and walked around the ship for a bit. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Well, it looked like not all of the strawhats were asleep. He decided to take a look. It seemed that Sanji, Brook, Robin and Kin'emon were up. Everybody else was sleeping, even Choppar and Usopp finally gave in. Franky was outside keeping watch.

"Good morning!" Brook greeted him happily.

Law nodded as an answer, walked in and took a seat around the table. The cook kept glaring angrily at him for some reason, but soon his manners took hold of him.

"Do you want tea?" Sanji asked bitterly.

"Yes, thank you."

In a matter of seconds he got a cup in front of him. The tea was delicious, he had to admit. The cook really knew his thing. The others around the table seemed to enjoy it as well.

"This is marvellous! It's the best tea that I have ever tasted," the skeleton cheered. "But I don't have a tongue! Yohohoho!"

Law really didn't get those jokes, or how the skeleton could even drink or eat anything at all. He tried not to think about it too much.

"So, how did you become a Shichibukai?" Brook asked Law as the surgeon took a sip from his tea.

Just as he was about to answer the skeleton, Law started to spit his tea all over the table. The cook swore at him for making a mess. Brook on the other hand, broke into laughter.

"He is pretty funny!" He said to Kin'emon while pointing at Law.

Trafalgar apologized and wiped his jaw. Okay, something or someone stroke the inside of his thigh under the table. His first thought was Strawhat because of his ability, but the boy was sleeping and nowhere near this room. He let his eyes glide across the kitchen. No one was sitting in a position where they could... Wait, Nico Robin seemed far too pleased with herself. She was sitting in the corner with a cocky grin. How could she be doing it from sitting over there? It had to be an ability.

"Well?" Brook smiled.

Trafalgar cleared his throat.

"I sent 100 pirate hearts to- Hah!"

Law bit his lip. Everyone gave him a weird glance. The hand was definitely walking its way up Law's thigh. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"To the World Government," he was able to finish in a steady voice.

"100 hearts!" Brook said a bit terrified. "Well, there you go... So, they just made you one of the Shichibukai after that? You didn't have to visit them or anything?"

To get rid of the hand so near his crotch, Law stood up from the table and leaned against the wall instead.

"Yes, I had to. After I sent the 100 hearts, they agreed making me a Shichibukai and called me to the Marine Headquarters."

Man, did that bring back some shitty memories.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Everything was going according to plan and he was extremely pleased with how things had worked out. Finally, he was going to become a Shichibukai. He was now at the Marine HQ and a low-class marine was escorting him to see Akainu. He was confident, but still on his toes since he knew what marines thought of pirates. This place was the least place any pirate would want to be at.

The marine stopped in front of a door, opened it and gestured with his hand for Law to go inside.

"The Fleet Admiral will be with you in just a second."

Trafalgar sighed. He was a little bit impatient and irritated, but did as the marine said. The door was closed behind him and Law looked around the room. It was very neat and... Why was the Admiral Kizaru there? His shocked face must have been pretty obvious because Kizaru let out a chuckle.

"Hello Law-kun..."

God, he hated that bored voice of his. Law didn't feel like answering, he was here to see Akainu not Kizaru. Law just leaned against the wall, like he often did and closed his eyes.

"Mmm," Kizaru said in a complaining tone. "That's not very nice."

To Law's misfortune, Kizaru walked over to him. Law still refused to engage in this conversation and didn't look at him.

"We are on the same team now Mr. New Shichibukai," Kizaru said. "Let's get along."

When Kizaru put his arm over Trafalgar's shoulders, Law's eyes snapped open.

"To send us 100 hearts... How troublesome. You really wanted this job didn't you?" Kizaru said as he gently grabbed the collar of Law's sweater. He was extremely close. Law could feel Kizaru's breath on his face when he talked. "I would never bother to that extent. Why do you try so hard?"

Then, in the blink of an eye, he quickly leaned in and smashed their lips together. That was it. Law put a hand between himself and the admiral and despite knowing the consequences and his low chance of winning, he was just about to draw his sword when the door opened and Akainu walked in.

"Kizaru, don't screw around with people who are or were pirates right in front of me."

"So sorry," Kizaru answered a bit sarcastically and stepped away from Law.

This was the moment when Law realized how the situation must have looked like from the outside. Rage filled Law and his cheeks were burning from embarrassment. He swung his sword at Kizaru, but this one jumped away fairly easily. One day he would kill that bastard.

"Stop with your little games and let's get down to buisness," Akainu said as he sat down behind his desk.

~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

A chill went down Law's spine and he shivered. That memory was supposed to be erased forever.

"Are you alright?" Brook asked.

"Yes. Yes. I... I just really need to take a shower."

He got directions, thanked for the tea and went to take his shower. A cold, lonely shower where he could clear his head. There was a lot at stake today. The morning paper, see what choice Doflamingo had made and so on.

So Law, full of thought, left the kitchen and opened the door leading to the shower. There, was none other than Nami. This shocked Law and he was stunned for a second, but soon found his ability to speak.

"I am so sorr-"

"Law! You came to join me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower.

"Wai-"

It was too late. He was already in and the water had already soaked his clothes. Not to mention that Nami's body was pressed up against him. That, spread a red color across his face.

"This is nice..." She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I-I really need to go," was the only thing that came out of him. He managed to get out of her embrace and left the shower.

He slammed the door hard, as if he was afraid that she would follow him out. His breath was heavy. Brook and Kin'emon came out of the kitchen and sighed when they saw Law in his soaked clothes.

"You know, you need to take off your clothes when you take a shower." Kin'emon informed.

"I know that!"

God, this crew would drive him insane. Then, Brook yelled that the morning paper was there. Finally, some good news. They woke up the others and everybody finally gathered in a circle and read the paper together. As he thought, Doflamingo had resigned. Unfortunetly, somehow his alliance with the strawhats was official now, but there was nothing they could do about that.

He called Doflamnigo and the whole thing went pretty smoothly, except Luffy grabbing the den den mushi and getting caught up in Doflamingo's pace. Other than that, everything worked out. He told Doflamingo that they would leave Caesar at Green Bit Southeast Beach at 3 o'clock and that he could pick him up there. He was just about to hang up when Doflamingo spoke again.

"Fufufu. Now Law, is all this really necessary? I know I scared you before with what I said and did. You just ran off with your own crew and all that, but I was sure you would come back. Now you made this alliance and I don't like where things are going. Just stop this stupidity. I promise you that I won't use my strings and we can start off slowly if you want. I'm waiting for you here on my bed and-"

Never in his life had Law slammed a den den mushi that hard to hang up. He felt how his face was burning and he could just imagine that he was red like a tomato. There was an awkward silence and you could only hear the wind blow in the background.

"I... I didn't know you two were so close," Sanji said carefully.

"We're not!"

Trafalgar cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Let's just pretend you didn't hear that and keep the plan going."

No one complained. Luffy asked about breakfast and soon everyone was on their way to the kitchen to eat. Law sighed calmly.

"So..." Zoro had apparently not followed everybody to the kitchen. He scratched the back of his head. "You're into men huh?"

Law's jaw just hanged open.

"This is not happening right now," he whispered in disbelief.

The green haired swordsman looked like a question mark. Law slammed his palm into his own forehead and ran his hand down his face.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Law desperately wanted to know.


End file.
